The invention relates generally to lawn mowers and, more particularly, to rotary lawn mowers including a cutter blade rotatable in a cutter blade housing having a laterally extending discharge chute. Still more particularly, the invention relates to rotary mower cutter blade housings having discharge chute extensions for downwardly deflecting the exiting grass clippings and debris. The invention is equally applicable to riding rotary lawn mowers and to push-type rotary lawn mowers.
Use of such a chute extension fixed to the end of a discharge chute of a cutter blade housing has been known. In the past, such chute extensions were attached by nut and bolt or other connections and extended fixedly from the cutter blade housing, thereby disadvantageously increasing the lateral dimension of the mower and requiring greater storage space and larger shipping cartons. Furthermore, the prior connections disadvantageously permitted easy removal of the extension from the chute or displacement of the extension from a guarding position. At least partial avoidance of these disadvantages is a goal of the invention disclosed herein.